


The joining

by vodkastinger



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkastinger/pseuds/vodkastinger
Summary: The guards had probably just nudged her into the First Officer’s quarters, now occupied by Chakotay as the former inhabitant had died during the Caretaker incident. Just a few hours ago, in fact, Chakotay had led a Maquis rebellion, taking over the ship they had just been welcomed on by the naïve captain.It's not the "same old plot", I swear. Plot twists ahead!





	The joining

**Author's Note:**

> Despite stating in my previous story notes that I feel strange writing smut, these two had so much unresolved sexual tension on the show that it's hard not to write anything steamy for them.  
> I used few tags to avoid spoiling the story too much, so if it seems strange at first I promise: everything will come through at the end and things are not always as they first appear
> 
> As usual, English is not my first language, so please, be understanding.

Chakotay was pacing the room when he finally heard the door chime and his guest arrived: still clad in her uniform, the captain of the starship Voyager stepped inside with a defiant look on her face, straight shoulders and her chin slightly raised. The guards had probably just nudged her into the First Officer’s quarters, now occupied by Chakotay as the former inhabitant had died during the Caretaker incident. Just a few hours ago, in fact, Chakotay had led a Maquis rebellion, taking over the ship they had just been welcomed on by the naïve captain and had locked all the Starfleet crew in their quarters, thanks to B’Elanna’s expert skills and previous knowledge of Starfleet technology.

The Maquis captain had already spoken to the woman an hour ago, explaining to her how he would be willing to show some leniency to her crew if she was eager to _cooperate_ with him and the double meaning wasn’t lost on her: it had been clear from the first instant he saw her that he found her attractive and now he was in a position to act on those desires. After all, sex is often a power play and he undoubtedly had the upper hand in this round, she could only try to regain some of her control back.

“You’re still wearing the uniform I see” said Chakotay in a sultry voice, “I thought you wouldn’t bring it here… sleeping with the enemy is so unbecoming of the perfect little officer you are, I thought you wouldn’t want to soil it, figuratively speaking of course”. He almost chuckled thinking about more literal ways in which he could, indeed, defile that very uniform this evening, maybe have her suck him off and then finish on her ridiculous space pajama, just to ruin the garment for her. It wouldn’t be much fun to him, though, and of course he expected plenty of that tonight.

“If I am _sleeping with the enemy_ to save my crew than I have nothing to be ashamed of. Besides you didn’t give me much choice in the matter”

He didn’t expect any less from her, of course. Her answer was almost predictable, but it confirmed what he expected: she thought he would thoroughly humiliate her, and she had made peace with that thought because she could still claim the moral high ground after their encounter. So, to destroy her, he had to make her want it. He wasn’t going to just bend her and take her like she expected, but he was going to tease her and make her beg.

Of course, he wasn’t going to romance her, that would have annihilated his dominance over her, but if he made her want some of it he would attain his goal: she would know she had failed. That didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun in the process and order her around. He truly loved that she knew she was helpless in this instance, but she was still putting up a fight: it was going to be delicious.

He wanted to start out rough, trick her into thinking this was going to be the awful encounter she had envisioned while walking up to these quarters.

“Well, then let’s begin to _fulfill your Starfleet duty_ , shall we? Walk over here.”

He could see she was trying hard not to show her hesitancy and make her fear transpire, but he was studying every single little movement of hers and he could tell. He was already excited at the sight.

“Oh, Captain, you’re such a beautiful woman. Too bad this uniform doesn’t make you justice, I’m sure we can arrange far more suiting clothes for the remainder of this journey. Let’s just get rid of these ugly things for now”

He saw that she was moving her hands to the zipper of her jacket, so he grabbed them to stop her. She had a fleeting look of surprise, then became impassible again.

“No! Not like that. I didn’t tell you to take them off. I don’t think you’ve really grasped the concept that I’m in command now, so maybe this will help you”

As he said this he moved his left hand to her collar, his right one still grasping her hands, and proceeded to remove her pips. He took them down one by one, throwing them in the shadows of the half-lit room. He smiled inwardly, because he could see she wasn’t expecting it: even though she tried to keep her gaze straight, she couldn’t help but glance whenever he threw one away.

When he had discarded them all he moved his right hand behind her head to free her hair from the single clasp which held them confined and he massaged her scalp a little with his fingertips.

“Now you can start to relax” he told her in a smug tone. He then went to retrieve a bottle of cider from the desk against the wall, near the window showing the stars striking by, then poured some of the liquid in the two glasses on the small dinner table in the centre of the room.

“A drink may do you good” he added. She picked up the glass, but didn’t drink.

“Oh, why do you have to be so suspicious!” he added exasperated “If I wanted to kill you I would have already done it hours ago – look,” he proceeded to take a sip of the amber liquid “now be a good girl and drink it”.

She was still hesitant and he could tell that she didn’t want the alcohol to impair her reactions: she was still operating under the Starfleet frame of mind and wanted to be ready for action, if she ever managed to find an escape route out of this situation.

“I said, drink!” he was getting annoyed now. She complied, but he was still piqued by her defiance: the moment she got distracted to put the glass back on the table he took a long stride and placed one hand on her throat, the other one on her hip and steered her against the nearest bulkhead. He was careful not to squeeze, he didn’t want to choke her, he wasn’t into that kind of stuff, but he just wanted to reinforce the concept that he was in power and the kindness towards her was just a concession that could be withdrawn at any moment.

She gasped: still holding his right hand at the side of her throat he pressed his thumb against her lower lip, moving it left and right. She didn’t do anything, but a slight flush colored her cheeks as he thrust a knee between her legs to press against her sex.

She looked so gorgeous right now that he couldn’t help but kiss her hungrily, moving his hands to grapple down her sides and hips and then up at her breasts. He abruptly ended all contact, but he left his leg between her thighs and he listened to the short breaths she was taking to recover from the air loss of his sudden kiss. They were like music to his ears and he hoped that they would come soon again for a very different, more pleasurable, reason.

If he wanted to get there, though, he needed to speed things up a little, so he brought his hands to her jacket zipper once again and removed it from her. He was delighted at the sight of her undershirt, short-sleeved and snug: it showed off her thin waist and tensed very nicely over her full breasts. He let one hand slowly hike the hem of the shirt up, while he traced arabesques on her flat stomach with the other one. Her abdomen tensed and relaxed continuously and he wondered if she was ticklish or if she was teased by it, but the more he continued, the more her movements became slight grinds of her hips against his thigh.

He moved his hand lower and just snuck his middle finger down her pants to press against the hood of her clit, rubbing over it in rapid strokes for a second, then he removed it just as suddenly as he had put it there, eliciting a pleasurable gasp from Janeway, who unconsciously squeezed her thighs against his intruding one in frustration.

He leaned in with his head against her neck, looking for a spot to suck on teasingly, but she seemed to have found again the use of her arms, previously hanging limply at her sides in resignation to her captive state. She was pushing against his shoulders, but he was taller and stronger than her and used his weight as leverage to press his mouth to her neck. Holding her wrists with his hands, while grinding his knee between her thighs, kissing and nipping at her neck, he whispered  in her ear:

“I see… you don’t want me to show you any kindness, uh? It would ruin the image of the ruthless terrorist you had painted in your pretty little head if I were to try and ease you into this, right?”

She just tried to move her head further away from him, so he got frustrated and told her angrily: “Fine, let’s do things your way then!”

 

He let go of her wrists and rapidly removed her shirt. He didn’t even look at her bra before wrenching it away from her, then he once again grabbed hold of her wrists in his large hand and turned her around against the wall. She squawked and he fumbled with his other hand to tug down her trousers and her panties, then he hooked his arm across her middle and with two long strides sat her unceremoniously on the same desk against the wall from which he had removed the cider. He was trying to take off her shoes and her pants, still at her mid-tigh, while keeping her down, but she was kicking and hitting him with her hands. He grabbed her chin and growled at her.

“ If you don’t calm down I’m gonna slap you real hard, I’m sure you know my boxing past from those little files of yours and you don’t want to anger me further. Understood?” she was furious but she spat out a “Yes”.

“Spirits, woman! I even tried to make it easier for you, but you just have to be pig headed, don’t you, uh? But I love a challenge. Now stay calm.” he ordered her and she just stared at him enraged while he removed her remaining clothes.

He raked his eyes over her body, almost licking his lips in delight at the sight of her entire form, then he caressed down her arms and grabbed her wrists in one hand once again. This was perfect, it was finally time for her ultimate humiliation. Surely she was expecting him to just plunge into her, after all the defiance she had shown him and he couldn’t deny that he was pretty aroused at the moment by this feisty little woman, but he had far better plans. He reached for the chair right next to the desk, then he sat and draped her legs on his shoulders. Probably she first thought he wanted to take her there, on the chair, but as soon as he placed her legs over his shoulders she started again to kick at his back and to say “no, no, no!” in a terrorized voice.

He was too close to her  and she didn’t manage to kick him anywhere crucial, also because he was using his left arm to keep her still somehow.

With her sex right in front of his face, he chuckled amused and began to kiss her thoroughly, first her inner thighs, coming closer to her center, then blowing lightly against the hot skin of her labia.

He gave an exploratory lick with his tongue between her folds, keeping it very light, then he started to suck at her clitoris unrelentlessly and the shock of the sudden change made her scream in surprise. He kept going and noticed that she was just moaning now, transported in her sensations. He let go of her wrists experimentally and with clawed fingers grazed down her stomach, feeling it clench under his touch, amplifying those little movements which spread from her groin to her abdomen and signified her pleasure.

He ran that same hand on her inner thigh, then probed her entrance with one finger. As he could already feel with his tongue, she was very wet. He hummed wickedly against her clit, gently inserted two fingers and started pumping. She was going crazy with need for release, she finally lost her dignity and twined one hand in his hair moaning “Oh, please, Chakotay, please!”

He had reached his objective. He just continued a couple of seconds more to make sure she was really on the edge and then he stopped abruptly.

 

“You’re such a naughty girl… getting off at the hands of your capturer, Kathryn.” she was still softly whimpering, her cheeks flaming red and her lips wet and parted.“You know that you must be punished, don’t you?” he added with darkening eyes.

He undid the clasp on his trousers, finally freeing his erection from their painful confines, then he lowered Kathryn on her knees while he stood up, basically trapping her between himself and the desk. She didn’t say a word, she was just looking up at him, pouting a bit, a sight that he found irresistible. He pressed his thumb against her lips and said “Open up!”. She did, reluctantly and he pushed his thumb in and out, just anticipating the feel of that delicious heat around him.

“Marvelous, now grab the edge of the desk because I know you might want to touch yourself” she did as he ordered, then he folded her discarded trousers and placed them between the nape of her neck and the edge of the desk, so she wouldn’t drive painfully into the table while he fucked her mouth.

He caressed her cheeks while looking at her with intensity, then nudged her lips open with his shaft and she promptly enveloped him in her mouth. She sucked lightly at the tip, her hooded eyes towards him, looking at him looking at her, and it was one of the hottest sights he could ever imagine.

She jerked an eyebrow slightly upwards as to challenge him to do something more daring (as this wasn’t out of his usual realm enough already) and he tentatively pushed a little deeper inside her mouth, holding the side of her head with his hand. She couldn’t go backwards because of the desk, but she continued to suck enthusiastically, humming around his cock while he pulled in and out of her mouth with increasing speed.

 

He didn’t want to finish like this, though it was very tempting, so he took a step back and then helped her to her feet. She got up slowly, still looking intensely at him, then got on tiptoes, just sitting herself a bit on the desk, a leg slightly raised in invitation, and he came nearer to her. She stroked his abdomen a bit, looking downwards and he was worried something was wrong.

Finally breaking character completely, he caressed her cheek while gazing intently at her and asked

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah… I just… I’m sorry, I know I wanted the scenario to be like this, but I just want to kiss you, please. This whole thing was getting intense”

“I’m sorry love” he said with regret washing over his face, “you know you could just use the safeword, right? I want you to feel completely ok while we’re doing this and… I mean, if you felt uncomfortable during the” he was stalling “the - uhm - blowjob, you could just have done the thing with your hand that we’ve agreed to do on these occasions and…”

“No, no, that was - uhm - that was hot, I quite liked it. It was intense in all the right ways, it’s just that I couldn’t continue with the whole “I hate you” charade. I mean, we have already broken character a bit and I just wanted to hold you but I knew I couldn’t and…”

He put his arms around her and gave her a long drawn kiss, then, as to answer his implicit question she told him “Do you mind if we continue this in your bedroom?”.

“Not at all, love.”

He picked her up and carried her to his bed, laid her down delicately, then he disrobed himself calmly and stretched next to her on the bed. He looked lovingly at her, caressing her cheeks and kissing her on the lips and nose. She kissed him too and then stroked him down his arms and chest, to finish at his manhood, which had lost a bit of the enthusiasm with which it jutted out from him just a minute ago.

She stroke him back to his previous state of arousal whilst french kissing him deeply. He murmured tender words against her neck while he stroked her arms and chest lovingly, without the fury he had shown before. They had left those characters in the other room with Kathryn’s fantasy scenario.

Catching her tender gaze once again, he slithered his hand down her stomach and between her thighs, rubbing at her clit and testing her readiness. She was still partially turned on from his previous ministrations and gladly accommodated his probing fingers.

He rolled over her, careful not to crush her and with a look of agreement they joined. He moved carefully all the way through, thrusting languidly and he alternated his content sighs with kisses.

She began to clench around him, at first on purpose, because she had lost the drive she had before and she needed to reach that sweet plateau again before tumbling down over the top, but as he sped his thrusts in response to her reactions, she felt a wave of pleasure building in her loins.

To give herself extra help to come at the same time as Chakotay, she angled her legs a bit further up and she stroke her clitoris with circling motions. Chakotay reached his peak and right afterwards she did too, she came quietly with big sighs of contentedness.

He slid out of her and took her into his arms, nuzzling the top of her head. “Better?” he asked, concerned that she was still mulling over how she stopped the first part of the evening so abruptly. He didn’t mind, actually, because he preferred more emotional couplings like this one, but it had been Kathryn’s idea to shake their routine up and to blow off some steam after a recent disagreement on keeping their relationship a secret from the crew.

It wasn’t the first time they role played, but it was the first one in which she had asked him to truly play the villain and not to spare her, with the obvious unspoken proviso that he didn’t do anything too extreme. That’s why he had broken the flow and had moved her to the desk to regroup a little after pinning her to the wall and he had made sure she was prepared giving her head before he even thought about having her there on the desk.

Of course he never thought about striking her as he had told her, that was his character speaking, but he was now wondering if he had been too forceful, because he feared he had immersed himself too much in his character and had scared Kathryn. He felt guilty because he had actually enjoyed manhandling her in that setting and that fellatio against the desk had been one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced.

“Hey, Chakotay?” Kathryn’s voice shook him from his thoughts, and he looked at her with trepidation, worrying that she was going to confirm his recent fears.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m so sorry for what happened before” he opened his mouth to retort but she continued “no, no, let me explain. This is embarrassing and hard to say and it may not be completely logical, but I have to tell you… and please listen to me even though it doesn’t make perfect sense, because it’s hard to articulate”.

 

She took a big sigh and started her stream of consciousness. “Of course you know that I sometimes like to play this little scenarios like seducing you as a Maquis or vice versa or whatever, but this is the first time I’ve asked you to be a bastard to me, treat me like a plaything, and especially not make me come. And in my mind I didn’t think about it as orgasm denial which seems to be the route you took here, but _really_ I didn’t want you to think about me this time. I just wanted you to blow off some steam because I know that this secrecy thing has been going on for years and you get frustrated. Especially when I don’t want to tell the Doctor and you can’t stay with me when I am injured because the crew would talk and all those arguments I always make.

That’s why I was angry whenever you tried to do something for me in the scenario and I didn’t want you to give me head etc. and then I thought that I was being so horrible and I was basically asking you to punish me because I felt guilty and felt I didn’t deserve your love, when I can’t even admit it to the crew and… Basically I was asking you to punish me because in some twisted way I thought that was what you wanted to do and it would ease my guilt too. But you were so attentive, and you didn’t want me to get hurt even there at the table, you didn’t want me to push against it…”

her voice had started to come in big sobs “…and I thought that I was a horrible person for asking you to play who you maybe didn’t feel comfortable being and I just… I was using you to punish myself and you didn’t even… I’m sorry, Chakotay”

She was crying in earnest now and he held her in his arms rocking her to calm her before answering.

 

“Kathryn I… I get what you were saying and yes, I’m sorry that you thought I would be able not to treat you as a person but just as an object for my personal satisfaction” she covered her eyes with her hands and she was just starting to sob again, but he delicately brushed them away from her face and leaned in to kiss her forehead before continuing “but I’m glad that you understood it half the way through and decided to change how this evening went. I’m also very glad that you told me everything, because I know that it was something difficult to admit and I get it, I understand your motive.”

“Now listen to me, love”, he continued stroking her cheek “I know that sometimes I get frustrated at all this secrecy, especially when I’m worried for you, when you’ve been hurt in a battle and I can’t be by your side in sickbay, but that’s the point. I would never ever want you to _get_ hurt and **_I_** _would never ever_ want to hurt _you._ Ok? I love you, that’s the only thing that matters, if the crew knew about us it would just be easier to be with you when you suffer and that’s all that matters to me.”

She nodded, her eyes still brimming with tears, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

“Hey, now… it’s been a difficult couple of months, especially after the Hirogen” he continued “I was really scared with you getting shot and guess I got a little overprotective. Believe me, I know you’re more than capable to handle yourself, but I get selfish too sometimes and I would like you to stay out of harm and out of any away mission possible”

“You’re the one who should avoid those: two out of three times you end up crashing a shuttle” she interrupted jokingly

He smiled, relieved that she finally seemed to feel better. “I suppose so”

He looked fondly into her eyes and then added “Speaking of away missions, I have been working on a little holographic scenario I wanted to share with you, next time you’re inclined to fantasize a little”

“Oh, really?” she asked with curiosity

“Yes, and I believe it is fairly accurate… minus a certain monkey!”

She openly laughed and hugged him tightly. Yes she was definitely looking forward to that one!

**Author's Note:**

> When I think about Janeway and Chakotay together I am always intrigued at how they would role play some events of their history together (real or a bit plot-twisted) and how that makes them feel, so I came up with this story. Janeway is known to be prone to "emotional self harm" and to deep feelings of guilt that she tries to espiate in various ways, but Chakotay just loves her unconditionally and would never harm her, so I mixed the two elements together.  
> Obviously I partially distorted the description of Chakotay's thoughts in the first part to make them fit the scenario and what his "character" would think, gradually transforming them into the ones of the actual Chakotay: let me know if you think it worked!


End file.
